free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Rin to Sosuke to Kisumi no Tegami Part 2
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi |previous = Ani no Nayami！ 兄の悩み！ |next = Nagisa to Haruka to Makoto no Kaerimichi 渚と遙と真琴の帰り道 |current track = 凛と宗介と貴澄の手紙 Part 2 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Sosuke Yamazaki (CV. Yoshimasa Hosoya) Rin Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = February 17, 2016 |album = Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi |tracks = |price = |length = |episodes = }} (凛と宗介と貴澄の手紙 Part 2 Rin, Sosuke and Kisumi’s Letter Part 2) is the fourth track of the drama CD Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi. It was released on February 17, 2016. Translation Sosuke：Rin’s reply letter came. Rin：Yo, Sosuke! How are you? I’m sorry for not writing sooner. I’ve started the muscle training regimen you mentioned in your last letter too. It’s pretty tough, y'know? How about we race each other to see which one of us will be able to take on the advanced regimen first! Oh right! Looks like the pictures from the barbaque has arrived at your house. The piece of meat I was eating was huge, but it’s not wild boar, it’s pork! Also, you probably forgot that I’m in the Southern Hemisphere now, didn’t you? The seasons here are opposite to yours! And you were asking me whether I was cold wearing a t shirt… I’m not wearing the wrong clothes, and I DO have winter clothes with me! Sosuke：That’s good to know, he seems to be doing well. Rin：And also, well…Sosuke! You’re… kinda not the kind to sweat over the small stuff, or should I say you’re pretty loose with a lot of things, but it’s a strength of yours, how you can get over any bad stuff overnight like it never happened! Like when we fought over popsicles and colas, or when we fought over who could win the prize draw and ended up spending all our allowance, or when we had a sword fight that ended up in a wrestle, and we fought to see who scored the most in soccer and basketball… we’ve really had so many matches between us, I’ve lost count… we also used to fight lots over small things, but before we knew it, we’re back as friends again…it’s not like you to get so caught up with things in the past! Sosuke：Huh? Right… what with that all of the sudden? Rin：So, yeah… cheer up! You always look so grumpy… you should smile sometimes! Whenever we were competing over stuff… I think you looked really good then! Well, it’s nothing compared to me, of course. Hey, Sosuke…the ocean connects the world together. So you’re over here with me too, Sosuke. That’s what I think whenever I look at the sea. It’s the same for you, right? You don’t have to tell me, I know. Sosuke：O-okay… Rin：But… even though we’re connected…with your body, Sosuke… it’s impossible for you to swim all the way across to Australia! Sosuke：HUH!? Swimming across? Me? Rin：Even if we don’t meet in person, when I close my eyes, you are always there in front of me! You’re always in my heart! You’re my sunshine! It’s in your heart too, right? The sunshine made up of our memories! Our friendship will never change no matter where we are! It’s our ETERNAL SHINING MEMORY that will shine forever! So please, don’t die! Don’t you dare die, Sosuke! Sosuke：Er, I’m not gonna die though… ah, come to think of it, Rin is the real romantic kind. But anyway, what’s with him all of the sudden? Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi